coaserverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gnomish Republic
Consult Wowwiki or WoWpedia for detailed information on the Gnomish Race, this page is primarily focused on the faction itself so the racial overview is brief. = Racial Overview = Gnomes are a short-statured race renowned for their natural gift and prowess for tinkering. They are best known in the world for the assistance they provided during the Second War, wherein they constructed both submarines and flying machines for the Alliance. They used to occupy a sprawling subterranean capital city, Gnomeregan, but during the period of the Third War they suffered an invasion from barbaric troggs and following the betrayal of Mekgineer Sicco Thermaplugg the city was ransacked. It was 'conquered' by the troggs and an insane Thermaplugg, leaving much of the gnomish population decimated or suffering from radiation-induced leprosy. Even following the ransacking of their city, gnomes are still cheerful, amicable and reasonable people. In general they prove valuable and loyal allies to the Alliance although their primary friendship is with the dwarves, whom have given them refuge since their forced exile. They are also often closely in partnership with them when working on new designs. Some gnomes do make their home on Kalimdor, either in competition with goblins in various neutral outposts or in Bael Modan. The rare few try to make a living amongst the wary and technophobic Night Elves, and some have been drawn by the allure of crazy new technology in the hands of the Draenei. Because of their often logical or scholarly attitudes, a gnome can be seen in almost any profession if he thinks there is intellectual value or a good invention in it. = Leadership, Government = Other Faction Names Gnomeregan Republic of Gnomeregan The Gnomeregan Exiles The High Tinker & Advisor(s) Incumbent: Gelbin Mekkatorque Advisors: 'Doc' Cogspin, Hinkles Fastblast {Previously Sicco Thermaplugg} Predecessor: Kront Lankwrench Advisor: Kara Propspin The office of High Tinker has a history extending back approximately 400 years since the Gnomish Revolution, but only the most recent 60 or so years have any recorded information as much of it was lost during Thermaplugg's Betrayal and the successive trogg invasion. It is a system where the candidate must recieve a majority vote from the electorate that is composed of any gnomish citizen. Because of Gnomish culture, the High Tinker must exhibit exceptional problem-solving and little mental weakness. In very few cases does a High Tinker not have a small slew of prominent and every-day inventions to his name; in a great many cases it is these that earn them their seat. Some, however, are also cunning or ruthless politicians. Only one High Tinker has ever gotten away with being a pure politician, and his term was extremely shortlived. The standard term of service for a High Tinker is 5 years before they must face re-election. This rule has been suspended while the gnomes recover; thankfully, Gelbin is an honourable leader who is indeed only interested in his peoples' well being and is largely regarded as the best current candidate. Next Election: |SUSPENDED| The Gnomish Government-in-Exile The Gnomes are lead by a democratically elected High Tinker whom then selects his own aides and advisors. At present, the Republic has little domestic control as they have no entire city of their own to govern. Tinker Town is technically Gnomish territory but heavily administrated by the Ironforge council as well. Outposts such as Fizzcrank Airstrip and Toshley's Station are predominantly considered combined Grand Alliance territory but have extremely blatant gnomish control. The gnomish republic possesses a highly militaristic population due to large-scale mobilisation. Although much of the post-third-war was spent recuperating and restoring some semblance of normality, a great deal of it has been dedicated to recreating the gnomish military (in some cases from scratch) and developing anti-radiation methods. As a result, they have a damaged and inevitably smaller military than standard, but is extremely well-equipped and well-trained with one obvious goal - reclamation of their capital city. Gnomish Diplomatic Standpoints Gelbin Mekkatorque is a strong supporter of the Alliance, particularly of the Ironforge dwarves, and this reflects in their attitude. Although gnomes are not by nature violent or dramatic, if they have a cause to rally to they can become threatening foes in war. Not all gnomes, however, share their government's standpoints. Even some within the Exiles themselves are more neutral or at the very least less hostile. Hostile Orgrimmar / Thrall's Orcs - Hosility with the orcs is mostly due to co-operation with the Alliance over the years rather than due to personal grudges. Darkspear Trolls - Very similar to the orcs. It is worth noting that gnomes may well consider them primitive. The Grand Forsaken/Richard's Forsaken - Gnomes, like most races, have little love for the undead and less reason to trust them. Especially ones that side with enemies of the Alliance. The Stormgear Cartel - Gnomes and goblins do not always get along, but rarely agree on anything. Sometimes their technological differences get heated, but it is the Stormgear's horde associations that spawn active hostility. The Scourge - Self explanatory. Unfriendly The Bloodhoof-lead Tauren - Although part of the horde, the more peacefully or neutrally inclined among the Tauren allow for slightly better but not friendly relations. The Amani - Generally distrusting of trolls. No diplomatic contact has been made with the Amani worth mentioning. If they come to the fore any time soon on the Horde's side, this will most likely turn immediately hostile. The Forsaken Resistance - Gnomes do not really know what to make of the Resistance. Depending on how they declare their intentions, this could become neutrality or hostility. The Sin'dorei, Silvermoon - Although there is little reason for hostility between the two factions, the Sin'dorei consorting with the Forsaken has generated much wariness and distrust in the gnomes. Neutral The Steamwheedle Cartel - Gnomish-goblin unfriendliness is entirely based within professional fields, not the diplomatic scene. Even in Engineering disciplines, there is friendly banter or non-violent rivalry. Obviously there are exceptions, for which the Government in exile claims no responsibility - and vice versa with the Cartel's trade prince. New Lordaeron - Although they have seen little of New Lordaeron, the gnomes have no reason to think them unfriendly. The mixed opinions amongst their allies/contacts mean they are not inclined to lean either side. Friendly/Honoured Stormwind - Allies of the humans by extension of the Alliance, the gnomes have no reason to dislike (nor to adore) the humans. They are also friends of a close friend - the dwarves. The Kal'dorei - Cultural differences between gnomes and elves make relations almost neutrality rather than friendliness, but they have been known to (successfully) co-operate. Velen's Draenei - A shared extensive use of technology - however varied - draws these two races together, although extreme differences in spirituality can also drive them apart. Exalted {C Ironforge Dwarves - Long-term allies and friends of the Dwarves, the gnomes have always had good relations with them and since the dwarves allowed them a part of Ironforge to take refuge in, their opinion of them has only increased. Current Intentions TBA = History = Year -370 and Backward Little is known about Gnomish history before this time as very few if any have lived long enough to have been born at this time, and historical records were widely destroyed in later events. One thing that is for certain, however, is that during year -371 and/or -370 the gnomes engaged in a revolution, the violent scale of which is not clear, which overthrew the incumbent monarchy and replaced it with a republic, headed by a High Tinker supported by a Tinker's Court. Year -369 - -171 Records lost and/or destroyed. Year -170 - +5 Apart from the occasional exceptional case, most gnomes alive today were not around to witness the first meeting of gnome and dwarf. However, their tinkering and scientific skill are widely recognised as exceptional after this point - gnomes were centuries ahead of dwarves technologically, to the point that they had scarcely discovered black powder when gnomes were performing feats of robotics and automation. In this period the gnomes and the dwarves form close trade and technological agreements and become good national friends. The dwarves allow the gnomes to begin construction of their to-be Techno-metropolis, Gnomeregan, in the foothills wherein they would now share resources and knowledge. The gnomes, either due to internal affairs or the attitude of their High Tinker, pay little heed to the first war. Year 6 - 24 This largely encompasses the Second War. The incumbent High Tinker Hilar Tubedive leaps to the assistance of their dwarven cousins (unexpectedly, to the gnomish population). Their primary assistance was in the form of flying machines and submarines, both of which did remarkably well and proved the Gnomes' martial worth on the battlefield. Year 25 - 29 The justification for the conspicuous absence of the gnomes during this period in the Alliance was only discovered after the end of the Third War in year 29. They had knowingly withdrawn themselves without a word to prevent the Alliance being concerned with their affairs while they were attempting to fend off a subterranean menace known as the troggs. However, High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque places too much trust and confidence in his advisor Sicco Thermaplugg, who knowingly and deliberately slaughters a huge proportion of the gnomish population by encouraging his friend and High Tinker to detonate a radiation bomb on the grounds that it will wipe out the troggs. In reality it slaughtered much of the gnomish population as well as a sizable number of troggs - and the non-evacuated survivors were forever maddened leper gnomes. The troggs themselves simply became more rabid and mindless, and they were already both, if they did not die. Dark Iron involvement is suspected but not proved. Year 30 - 32 Due to their widespread annihilation, gnomes are a minor group in the Alliance beyond the Third War. Their time is spent planning to retake Gnomeregan when it is not spent assisting the Dwarves. Population recovery is good, however. They do not take any major steps, choosing to rebuild. Some evidence of Dark Iron involvement is claimed by independant expeditions into Gnomeregan. Year 32 - 34 Gnomish involvement in Outland is, again, restrained although the prevalence of flying machines as a means of personal transport (for those who can afford to buy/construct them, and have to skill to fly them) increases. They attempt to conduct some experimentation in Outland in the predominantly night elf held Sylvanaar in Blade's Edge Mountains, but are expelled for their less than safe conduct. Their de-facto leader, Toshley, founds Toshley's Station out in the wastes from which to conduct their research in peace. Year 34 - 38 By now, the gnomes are recovering better than expected. Their military forces are fully organised and their aerial divisions are deployed into the new conflict in Northrend, constructing both an oil extraction centre as well as a large airstrip. They are also instrumental in the creation of the Skybreaker aerial battleship, and later incarnations of the same design. Preparations to march on Gnomeregan are being made and widespread recruiting (although not necessarily conscription) is undergone to rally some of the scattered gnomish peoples to Mekkatorque's grand plan. Year 39 The here and now. TBA =Military= WIP Category:Factions Category:Guilds